1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tuner that is used to tune a guitar and, more particularly, to a display device for guitar tuners and a method of displaying the tuned states of guitar strings using the same, in which a backlight is mounted in a display device, which is provided in an equalizer mounted to a guitar body, and displays the tuned states of guitar strings using a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) panel, thus enabling the tuned states to be easily observed even in dark places by increasing the brightness of the LCD panel during a tuning process, and which, when tuning is completed, enables a tuning completion state to be easily known by converting the color of emitted light, thus making tuning convenient for players.
2. Description of the Related Art
A guitar is a musical instrument that produces sound when a plurality of guitar strings are strummed or plucked. Generally, six guitar strings, each of which produces a different sound, are mounted parallel to each other, and the individual guitar strings are tuned so that the intrinsic pitches can be produced by rotating pegs after the guitar strings are installed.
Conventionally, when guitar strings are tuned, a player 5 must determine whether the guitar strings produce their intrinsic pitches using his or her auditory sense. However, it is difficult to determine whether the guitar strings are accurately tuned using the auditory sense if the player is not an expert.
In order to solve this problem, a tuner that enables the automatic determination of accurate tuning so that the intrinsic pitches of guitar strings are realized has been developed and used.
The conventional tuner enables the determination of 15 accurate tuning by displaying the pitches of respective guitar strings for which tuning is conducted using an LCD panel. However, the LCD panel of the tuner is a body that does not emit light itself, and thus it is difficult to easily and quickly observe tuned states. In particular, a number of places at which a guitar is played, and waiting places, such as backstage locations, are dark, and thus it is difficult for players to observe pitch indication and tuning completion indication, which are displayed on the LCD panels of their tuners, when performing tuning.